Three-dimensional puzzles typified by Rubik's cubes and sphere-like puzzles have been known in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new three-dimensional puzzle or display platform.
Accordingly it is an aspect of the present invention to provide an improved three-dimensional puzzle or display platform which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Other objects of the invention may become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.